gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geniusguy445/Please read. This is important. Like actually important. THE WORLD..er wiki...IS AT STAKE!!!!!
Ok. I have been desperately pulling my hair out working with this wiki mumbo jumbo programming. I began a wiki here a few months ago to plan out my changes to this one. Actually, it was before that. *I wanted to make this wiki great *After long hours, I made four pics (on the front page) to make use of the mainpage slider feature wikia has *Then, I tried to figure out a safe way to screw up without messing up this wiki *That's when I made the Sketch pad wiki, my own personal wiki-wide sandbox made to work with the larger size of the mainpage and so I could screw up themes ten times without anyone noticing. *Eventually, after weeks/months of work, I cobled together an image of how I think the wiki should look. BUT NO ONE RESPONDED! Not ONE person said it was good, so i continued work here. Then our leader changed the theme. D: "Buh buh i had a great looking one lined up...awwww" *I left messages saying that it would be great for these people to see it, but no one brought it up if they had *SO I continued working. *Hey whaddya know, I GET ANOTHER GREAT IDEA!! *This one will be described below *This one ALSO involves contact about if it should be done *And they haven't responded about that either. *So i figure, hey how about clear this up once and for all, HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE CHANGES TO THE WIKI!? *Guess what happened. *YOU'RE RIGHT! No response :( *So now i am making a blog post to tell everything that happened to let EVERYONE know what I am freakin planning so that I don't have to track y'all done TOP SECRET notes on Brand new ideas. I can't believe I'm letting you see them. This should really be a surprise. A big surprise. a VERY BIG surprise. HEH LOOK! Ran out of room! see you next week... uhh not falling for that, eh? well.... NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP.... Here it is in actuality. My plan is classified. No one has done this as far as I know. I was thinking of making this wiki into it's own video game. The main page looks like the start screen to a PC video game. The theme would probably be different, and the background would be different, and the main page would have a picture that completes the back ground picture. (e.g. if it says Game Ideas Wiki on the left side of the screen, the background would say "Game Ide" and the pic on the main page would sat "as Wiki". It probably wouldn't, but that's an example.) *You click start, and it describes how to make a new article *You click load, and it has a list of incomplete articles, while giving hints and stuff *You click instructions/tutorial/help, and it gives an overview of the wiki, its purpose, leaders, example articles, other things a person would want to know if it's their first time See? Epic. But no one has told me that they want it...(And you can put in requests for more info/ specific changes) *Options: description of the preferences page/ other user related pages *Archive:Quick link to finished articles Overall, I want to give the game ideas wiki a look and feel of a game we might code, to give a visual connection to see exactly what we are doing. I have thusfar put in a lot of effort into finding stuff that will paint that picture, but I won't start it untill school is done. Category:Blog posts